


Technique: Its Art and Form

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [60]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Gen, Magic, Religion, Science, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Hahn speaks about his specialist subject.
Relationships: Chaz Ashley & Hahn Mahlay (Phantasy Star IV)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Technique: Its Art and Form

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 96 'Paranormal Powers'

"What is it you actually study, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Hahn smiled at Chaz, "Ah, so Hunters are interested in academia after all?"

"Never tell her I said this, but," Chaz whispered, "Its mostly just Alys who's cynical about everything. So, do you always go into ruins of ancient civilisations and things like that?"

"Well, its rare we actually find one, and its always Professor Holt who's eager to get in there first," Hahn coughed, "My specialist subject within the field of archaeology is psychic abilities outside of the Technique system. In other words, what is commonly referred to as 'magic' or 'supernatural powers'."

"You have evidence that such a thing exists?"

"Yes and no. All the information I've uncovered so far points to the abilities collectively referred to as 'magic' being part of other, earlier systems of Technique. In other words, the same sorts of abilities, just with different ways of looking at the world. Native Dezolisians most probably still have their own separate system today. Some 'magic' we've even discovered to be mechanical!"

"So you don't actually believe there's a thing called 'magic'."

"I suppose that's rather cynical as well, isn't it?"

Chaz shrugged, "Alys would say its healthy cynicism. The Guild is practically at war with that cult in Kadary, so people making unfounded claims about magic and divine powers really puts us on edge. Finding out the trick behind the magic would probably do us a lot of good."

"We get into trouble with the cult as well, as you've seen. The more legitimate religions too - the Church of Alis in Termi hates us!"

"What do you think of Rune's 'magic'?"

"I've spoken to him a little and he doesn't actually deny that its a system that he studies hard to master. Sorry to say this, Chaz, but we actually get on quite well!"

Chaz groaned. Another potential alliance, lost before it begun.


End file.
